Holiday Adventures in the Hinterlands
by AutumnChill
Summary: We never really do find out what the other holiday worlds are like...until now! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! That really didn't warrant an evil laugh but whatever. Leon, Cloud, & Sora get involved, along with lots of "bad words" and bad costumes...thus hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1: Sora has CoDependency Issues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney, or anything else that is owned by someone else. Although, the concepts of what lies inside the other holidays are mine and my BFF's…to an extent.**

Chapter One: 

Sora Has Co-Dependency Issues…

_THUMP!_

"What was that?" Tifa asked the others wearily.

"I don't know, but it may have something to do with how Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran out of here faster than a cat with a bomb strapped to its back!" Cid replied as he pounded away on the computer.

"…Really Cid?" Yuffie asked with her hands on her hips, staring at his back.

"Shut up!" Cid yelled back at her, and then mumbled under on his breath, "Hyperactive brat…"

"Grrrr! I heard that Cid!" Yuffie screamed getting out her shuriken.

"Oh? And what ya gonna do about it, kid?" Cid stood up.

"I'm gonna-!"

"The two of them are just horrible." Aerith sighed whilst hanging her head.

At this point, Cid had a ninja star sticking out of his butt, and chasing Yuffie around the house screaming that he was going to "kick her scrawny ass" if he ever got ahold of her.

"Too bad the likeliness of him getting ahold of her is as small as Sora's attention span." Cloud stated standing up against the door frame.

"Cloud!" Tifa and Aerith yelled in unison. He just shrugged.

"Speaking of our little spikey brunette, we should probably see what the Terrible Trio demolished out there." Leon pointed out the door.

"Be our guest!" Tifa smirked, "You _are_ in charge of the Restoration, Leon." Before he could cut in though another voice spoke up.

"No worries, my dear boy! We'll see who it is in but a minute!" Merlin shouted as he appeared in a puff of smoke.

_BANG!_

That was the sound of the door hitting the wall as Sora plowed through squealing, "OH MY GOSH, GUYS! GUESS WHOSE HERE!"

"Well, you can let me know once I can hear again." Cloud replied sarcastically as he moved to join the half circle of people who surrounded the open door.

"Oh…Can you hear now, Cloud? Cuz I'm really excited!" Sora asked, jumping up and down.

Cloud stared down at him with an incredulous look on his face, "Are you really that stu-"

"What's the news, Sora?" Leon said while glaring at Cloud out of his peripheral.

"What was he going-"

"WHAT…was the news, Sora?" Leon asked quietly.

"Ummmm….Oh, yea! KING MICKEY'S HERE!" Sora finished with a squee.

"Uh Yuk! He shore is!" Goofy said as he walked in behind Sora.

"Yep! He's right here!" Donald, Goofy, and Sora all stepped aside to reveal…

"Hello, Everybody!" It was indeed King Mickey. The tiny mouse king strolled into the building and was soon engulfed in even more hugs (by Tifa, Yuffie, and Aerith), given hand-shakes (by Merlin and Cid), and an exchange of nods (by Leon and Cloud).

"Not to be rude, Your Majesty, but why have you come? Is there something wrong? Is it the Heartless?" Aerith asked getting slightly worried.

"Yea! You usually aren't one for social calls, Your Highness." Tifa inquired curiously.

"Welp, you're kinda right girls. There's some trouble, but it has nothing do with the Heartless." The girls let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Then, what's the problem, King Mickey?" Sora questioned hoping he could help.

"Don't be concerned, Sora. It's nothing you can help with." The King raised a hand to halt the Keyblader's next words, "There are some castle duties that need to be sorted out and for that I need Donald and Goofy." Mickey finished with a kind smile in Sora's direction.

"Oh! But we got a call from Jack in Halloween Town. He said he needed help with something." Aerith responded sadly.

"But the King needs us!" Donald replied angrily.

Merlin started to stroke his beard, "Hmmmm… I got it!" The group turned to the Wizened Wizard.

"Donald and Goofy can go back to the castle with King Mickey, and we'll have two others go with Sora!" Merlin finished quite content with himself.

"B-b-b-but who?" Sora cried anxiously hanging off of Merlin's robes.

"NO NOSE GOES!" Yuffie shrieked. Immediately, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, Merlin, and Cid touched their noses. Leaving…

"SON OF A BITCH!" Guess who…

"YAY!" You can guess who that is too...


	2. Chapter Two: That Freaking Skeleton

D**isclaimer: P****robably not going to put another one down after this one. I don't own anything! Except the OCs and the actual concept, I guess. Whatever read the story. It's awesome. Yea, I know, I'm **_**extremely**_** modest. **

Chapter Two:

That Fucking Skeleton…

"Why in the fuck did they pick me? I'm going to kill this kid!" Leon rolled his eyes as Cloud continued to rant about how he didn't want to be here and he shouldn't have to babysit a spikey haired little brat.

"Awww! Come on, Cloud! I was chosen to wield the Keyblade! I can't be all that bad!" Sora finished with a childish smile.

Cloud glared at Sora and then turned to Leon, "Yup. Gonna kill him."

At this point, Cloud got out of the passenger seat and slowly stalked his way over to the young teen. Again at this point, Sora slowly started to back away from the one-winged man.

"…and it won't even be that much of a fight." Cloud said as he glanced back at Leon.

Leon rolled his eyes and went back to flying the Gummi Ship. As he turned away he could hear Sora screaming like a little girl.

"LEON! CLOUD KEEPS HURTING ME!" squealed a twelve year old girl… I mean Sora.

"Cloud, leave the kid alone." He pauses. "If he gets hurt, you'll have to carry him." Leon smirked. Immediately, Cloud dropped Sora and moved away from him as if he were toxic. Cloud looked at the Gummi Ship doorway.

"Oh, look. We're here." Cloud walked past Leon while mumbling under his breath, "Freaking Leon. Always ruins my fun…"

Said brunette turns toward the blonde, "What was that? You wanted to give Sora a piggy-back ride?"

"I'm leaving." With that Cloud got off the ship before Leon actually said it loud enough for Sora to hear.

"What did you say, Leon?" Sora asked confused.

"Nothing." Leon said chuckling softly as he watched Cloud move faster at Sora's words.

The two started after Cloud when Leon asked, "Sooo…why are we here again?"

"Because, _Kitten_, some moron wants our help!" Cloud said as he continued to walk.

Leon stopped, "I didn't know we were on such friendly terms that we could give each other nicknames…_Sunshine_."

Cloud also stopped at this and turned around, "Noooo... I literally mean you're dressed like a kitten, smartass."

Leon looked at his outfit and briefly saw a fuzzy brown thing out of his peripheral, "What. The. Fuck. Out of all the fucking Halloween costumes I had to be a cat? Why couldn't Sora be the fucking cat?"

"Because he already had a costume…besides I like it. I think it suits you." Cloud replied.

"…You really think so?" Leon says hopefully.

"No." Cloud laughs and walks away.

"How cute! You have kitty ears!" Sora said pointing to one.

Leon looked back at Cloud, "Great, now _I_ want to kill him."

"Ok! But just remember, then you'll have to carry him!" Before Leon could yell any obscenities, Jack came bounding up to the Guillotine Gate.

"Well, speak of the bonehead." Cloud said dryly.

"Shut up, Cloud. Before you piss anyone else off." Leon said as he pushed the now two-winged man to the side.

"SORA! YOU CAME!" Jack bellowed as he grabbed Sora for a hug. Jack put Sora down and stared at the two newcomers, "Oh! And you brought new friends! You must introduce us!"

"Jack, meet my two friends-"

"Whoa! I wouldn't go as far as calling us friends," Cloud interjected, "We're more like glorified babysitters."

Leon sighed, "I'm Leon and bigmouth over there," Leon points his thumb in the man's direction, "is Cloud." Cloud just flipped him off.

"Well…nice to meet you both…I'm Jack Skellington, King of the Pumpkin Patch! Welcome to Halloween Town!" Jack gestured behind him and led the way into Guillotine Plaza.

As the trio walked through the square they took notice of the ghouls, vampires, werewolves, and witches. The myriad of creatures were all going about their daily, or in this case _nightly_, businesses. One of the weird individuals, a ragdoll it seemed, came up to the group.

"Hello, Jack! Hello, Sora!"

"SALLY!" The skeleton embraced the female and presented her to the other two. "This lovely doll is my dearest Sally."

Leon and Cloud nodded.

"Not much into talking, are you?" Sally asked politely.

Leon and Cloud shook their heads no.

The other three sweatdropped.

As they continued to walk through the square the group continued to be introduce them to many other inhabitants of the strange little town.

"I am the 'who' when you call who's there!"

"I am the wind blowing through your hair!"

Cloud leans over to Leon and whispers "Are these guys serious?"

"Unfortunately I think they are." Leon whispers back.

Cloud then speaks louder so that everyone can hear him," As fun as this is why exactly _are_ we here? King Mickey was a bit short on details."

"Haha _short_!" Leon chuckles.

Cloud reaches over and punches Leon.

"Oh yes!" Jack exclaims. "Well you see….

**Hohohoho! CLIFFHANGER! Mwahahahahahahahaha! Evil laugh! **

**Sorry guys… Couldn't help it…**


	3. Chapter Three: GODDAMMIT, SORA!

**Hey Guys! Back again! Here's another chapter! Yes, I'm aware I'm being Captain Obvious at the moment! And Yes, I do like exclamation points! See! I do have fun…!**

**Chapter Three:**

**Goddammit, Sora!**

"The reason you guys are here," Jack began to explain, "is because we need you to kill heartless again. Since the last time you left they have come back, and now there are even more of them then before!"

"That's terrible!" exclaimed Sora.

All of a sudden they heard a loud noise behind them, and as they turned around they could see a large group of heartless running towards them.

"Speaking of which, here come a few right now!" Jack yelled.

"And it looks like they are heading towards the Hinterlands! You have to stop them!" Sally cried.

"If they reach the Hinterlands they will invade the other holidays!" Jack said as he started after them.

The group took off after the heartless, determined to stop them from entering any other holidays. They caught up with the mob of devious creatures just as they reached the Hinterlands clearing.

Immediately, Cloud and Leon took off towards the middle of the horde, brandishing their swords as they dove head-first into the oncoming first-line.

"He-yah!" Cloud took out his Buster Blade and took out ten Wight Knights in one swipe. Leon scoffed.

"Haha! Beat that Leon!" Cloud yelled across the impromptu battlefield as he let loose a barrage of attacks on some Search Ghosts that had gotten in his way.

At this Leon smirked, whipped out his Gunblade, charged it up, and spoke a quick spell…which created an extremely potent fire blast that destroyed nearly a hundred heartless…give or take.

"What the hell, Leon!" Cloud shouted as he neared where his partner fighting, killing any enemy that was unfortunate enough to get in his way.

Leon wore his infamous smirk (again), until it turned into a look of horror, "Cloud look ou-" He didn't even have time to finish when a Gargoyle came up behind Cloud ready to strike.

SCREECH!

Without even looking Cloud struck down the poor heartless with a swing of his weapon, the scowl still on his face.

He strolled up to Leon's location, "You looking out for my well-being, _Kitten_?"

"…No." Leon replied crossing his arms.

"Really? Because it sure looks like it." Cloud grinned.

"Not really…I just don't want you to die-"

Cloud interjected with a "HA!"

"Don't get too excited. If you died I would be left alone with that," Leon points to Sora, who at the moment was running from a group of Armored Knights.

"AHHHHH! HELP ME, GUYS!" Sora started to sob.

"…Yeah…," Cloud turned back toward Leon, "I don't blame you."

Leon and Cloud eliminated the rest of the heartless without a problem…Although the same couldn't be said about the littlest group member…

"LEON! CLOUD!"

Both said warriors turned as Sora continuously shrieked from inside a cage…attached to a giant heartless.

"Goddammit, Sora!" Leon bellowed already heading over to the Prison Keeper to save the young fighter…Scratch that. Let's try idiot…Yea. That sounds much better.

Cloud followed and the two made short work of the massive villain. But what they didn't know was that a pack of heartless appeared during their scuffle with the Keeper.

"Well, I guess that takes care of that problem!" Cloud said joyfully (…though he would never admit it…) being more than ready to go home.

Leon rubbed his shoulder, "I have to agree with you, Cloud."

"Ummm…Guys?" Sora asked tentatively.

Leon and Cloud growled, "WHAT!"

Sora gulped and flinched, "Look!" He pointed to the holiday entrances, and sure enough the small cluster of heartless was seen heading inside each of the doors.

"Goddammit Sora! Now look what you did!" Cloud called out.

"It wasn't my fault I swear!" Sora sniveled.

"All that's important right now is following those guys and taking care of them." Leon replied aggravated but appearing calm as usual.

Leon and Cloud walked over to Jack to tell them of their plan, who was standing just beyond the clearing, as Sora noticed something shiny near the pink door.

"Hey guys!" Sora tried to get their attention.

"Not now Sora!" Cloud said not even turning around.

Realizing that they weren't going to pay attention to him any time soon Sora walked over to investigate the shiny object.

"_Ooooo, Shiny…_" He grabbed hold of the item, but it wouldn't come loose.

"What the heck?" Sora kept yanking and yanking until he decided to twist it and-

CREAK!

Sora had unknowingly (big surprise) opened the heart-shaped door, "Wow! I wonder what it's like in here!" Sora leaned in-

"SORA!"

Sora jumped and started to topple over, "Wha-wha-WHOA!"

"NOOOOOO!" Cloud and Leon both reached for the kid, but didn't quite make it.

"Shit!" Leon said. He looked over at Cloud expectantly, "You know we have to go in after him."

"…Do we have to?" Cloud whined (…just a little bit).

"We were going to go in there anyway, you know."

"Yeah, I know…Dammit…I was hoping to put this one off for a little while, but that dumbass," He pointed to the entrance. "decided to fall in." Cloud sighed facing the empty darkness that was the doorway to the new world.

The Duo looked at open entry, looked at each other, looked at the entry, and jumped.

You could hear just two words as they descended.

"GODDAMMIT, SORRRRRRRRA!"

**A/N: Third Chapter coming next week can you guess what will happen next? Cuz I kinda gave it away a little bit…anyways! REVIEWS would be much appreciated. Hell! I'll even take flames at this point! Yes, I'm that desperate. Well, whatever. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
